


Yeats' Empty Hearse

by sorrel_forbes



Series: Sherlock and the Consulting Prosodists [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Second Coming - William Butler Yeats
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pastiche, Poetry, William Butler Yeats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Empty Hearse', as told by William Butler Yeats in exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeats' Empty Hearse

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thanks to rifleman_s for beta-reading and discussion.  
> Secondly, a Happy Easter to all!

Burning, I’m burning, underneath the pyre  
I have no voice to cry, and you won’t hear  
Like I won’t take in you, your how,  
Your clever soulless joke on me while all the world  
Knew more than me, and I cared most  
Your tale lacks all conviction, tell me why  
With anguish and intensity

Surely some revelation is at hand  
Surely you will grasp my hand. Jesus wept  
you fell; vexed twenty moons of restive sleep—  
No waste of desert sand, but bloodied stone—  
And pitilessly slow, slouched back from death;  
A crowing cock denied till ruse of fiery blast


End file.
